Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV GSR '96
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo HD Concept Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 Gran Turismo Sport |manufacturer = Mitsubishi |year = 1996 |drivetrain = |engine = 4G63 IV "Sirius" |aspiration = Turbo |displacement = 1997 cc |torque = 260.38 ft-lb |power = 266 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |pp = 442 PP |gt5type = , |gt6type = |length = 4330 mm |width = 1690 mm |height = 1415 mm |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV GSR '96 is a Road car produced by Mitsubishi. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date. Although not initially available in Gran Turismo Sport, it was later introduced as part of Update 1.19, released on May 30, 2018. Colors There are six colors available for this vehicle: * Scotia White * Steel Silver Metallic * Pyrenees Black Pearl * Palma Red * Issel Blue Pearl * Dandelion YellowGT3 special color In-game description "Incorporating electronic AYC; the 4th generation Lancer Evo with 276 BHP." Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Mitsubishi New Cars Dealership for 23,940 Credits. A special colored variant of this car is the prize for winning the 4WD Challenge. The special colored variant has a chance of 1/2 (50% of probability) to come as a prize car. In addition, this car is available from the start in Arcade Mode, where is classified as an A-Class Car, but only in the NTSC-J version of the game. GT2 This car can be bought at the Mitsubishi Used Cars Dealership for around 23,500 Credits. GT3 This car can be bought at the Mitsubishi dealership for 29,980 Credits. It can also be won by getting all gold in the Evolution Meeting in Beginner League or by winning the Japanese Championship in Amateur League where it has a 25% chance of being won. GT4 This car can be bought for approximately 10,400 Credits in the Late 90's Used Car Showroom. The price may vary depending on the mileage. GT HD Concept The player can unlock this car after getting a time of 1:42.000 or better in Time Trial with the Honda INTEGRA TYPE R '04. A tuned version of this car is also available upon clearing Time Trial with all cars in the game. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 30,000 Credits. GT5 As a Premium car, the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV GSR '96 can be purchased from the Dealerships for 30,000 Credits. It can also be made a Standard car instead by importing it from Gran Turismo PSP, but it can only be used in Arcade Mode. Both cars are Level 4. GT6 This car can be purchased for 30,000 Credits. It is a detailed car. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Mitsubishi section of Brand Central for 30,000 Credits. Pictures -R-Mitsubishi_Lancer_Evolution_IV_GSR_'96.jpg|A Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV GSR '96 with racing modifications applied in the original Gran Turismo. Once racing modified, this car literally becomes the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV Rally Car '97, first appeared as a separate car in Gran Turismo 4. This racing scheme is available in two color schemes: White and Yellow. Mitsubishi_Lancer_Evolution_IV_GSR_'96_(Special_Color).jpg|The special colored variant of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV GSR '96 in the original Gran Turismo. -R-Mitsubishi_Lancer_Evolution_IV_GSR_'96_(Special_Color).jpg|The special colored variant of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV GSR '96 in the original Gran Turismo, with racing modifications applied. Instead of being available in the same two color schemes of its regular counterpart, it is available in two completely different color schemes, Turquoise and Purple. -R-Mitsubishi_Lancer_Evolution_IV_GSR_'96_(GT2).jpg|A Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV GSR '96 with racing modifications applied in Gran Turismo 2. Apart from the addition of a Mitsubishi-related logo on the sides and the removal of the Yellow color scheme, the car remained the same as in the original Gran Turismo. mitsubishi-lancer-evolution-iv-gsr-96.jpg|The Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV GSR '96 as it appears in Gran Turismo 4. Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV GSR '96 (Premium).jpg|The Premium version of the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV GSR '96 as it appears in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. The Lancer text on the license plate is enlarged to denote its Premium status. Evo._IV_-_Misubishi.jpg|GT Sport Mitsubishi Livery. Mitsubishi Evo 4 Yellow GT3.JPG|Special Dandelion Yellow colored Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IV GSR '96 in Gran Turismo 3. File:MLNNNL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1. File:Mlnnnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 2. Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT1 Arcade Mode Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT HD Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:N300 Category:Mitsubishi Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Sedans Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars with special colors Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:Cars that can have a flat floor Category:Level 4 Cars